Apple And Orange
by Beautiful killer23
Summary: Cinta itu bagaikan Apel dan Jeruk, ada manisnya.. ada asam-nya. seperti cinta kedua insan ini. #jiiah#. Langsung liat, dengan bermodal kuota. kkkkkk selamat membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**APPLE AND ORANGE**

Cast: Min Yoon Gi (Suga) , Jimin, Kim Taehyung (V) , Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok (JHope), Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cast hidup milik tuhan.

WARNING: TYPOS, little OOC, AU, TG

(Ket: Jimin Yeoja, Jin yeoja)

#chapter 1#

Hari melelahkan bagi Jimin, si _yeoja_ tomboy yang khas dengan setelan celana _jeans_ -nya, baju sesiku dengan jaket birunya. Dan jangan lupakan rambut orange yang pendek. Dia benci hari senin, dia harus datang lebih pagi jika tidak mau dimarahi oleh guru BK di sekolahnya, pelajaran pertama di mulai dengan Biologi, lalu istirahat dia harus siap siap kena bully teman teman-nya karena _style_ nya itu.

Dan jangan lupakan dengan peringatan dari setiap guru-nya yang menghantui Jimin,

" _Jimin! Jangan mengecat warnamu dengan warna ORANGE!"_

Tapi tetap saja itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Jimin, dia menyukai rambutnya. Nasehat dari orang orang layaknya angin yang melewat sekilas. Ayolah Jim, kau masih kelas 2-2 di _Busan Art School_.

Di perjalanan, dia masih memikirkan hari sial-nya ini. Tiba tiba telpon-nya berdering lalu dia mengangkatnya.

"siapa?"

["jutek sekali pada sepupu-mu ini. Ayolah jangan begitu.."]

Sejenak kemudian, mata Jimin berbinar.

- _Apple And Orange-_

"aku pulang!" teriak Jimin di rumah putih yang megah tersebut.

Semua mata memandang-nya, terutama seorang namja dengan rambut yang warna-nya sama dengan Jimin.

"TAEHYUNG!"

Jimin langsung berlari dan memeluk sepupu tampan-nya itu, "kau ini makin tampan saja, apa kau masih _idiot?_ Waa bagaimana kabarmu? Baik kan? lalu.. apa di _Daegu_ menyenangkan? Pasti seru ya? kau akan menginap disini? Menginaplah disini.. oke?"

Oke, perkataan Jimin yang melebihi kecepatan di jalan Tol itu membuat Taehyung menganga sekaligus kagum. Taehyung adalah pemenang lomba membaca cepat, dan sekarang.. Jimin membuatnya seperti kalah sebelum lomba.

"Jimin, bicaramu cepat sekali. Tenanglah dulu, duduklah.." titah Ibunya Jimin, dan Jimin pun duduk di sebelah Taehyung sambil bermanja ria di sampingnya. Sepupunya yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu datang ke rumahnya, seperti yang diharapkan Jimin.

"menginaplah di _Daegu_ sampai menikah, _Umma_ harus pergi ke luar kota mengurusi Kebun" Jimin terdiam sesaat, "aku.. pindah.. sekolah?" Taehyung mengangguk, "daripada kau tidak diurus disini, lebih baik kau ikut denganku. Tinggal disana, pendek.." Jimin mengercutkan bibirnya, "aku tau aku pendek, tapi aku keren" Taehyung tertawa, "ahaha.. keren tapi Tomboy!" Jimin menjitak kepala Taehyung, "daripada kau? Tinggi tapi _idiot_.. week!" ejek Jimin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, "ehh jangan bertengkar disini, sudahlah Jimin. Kemasi barang barangmu!"

Jimin akan pindah ke _Daeguuuu_ (oke ini lebay), dia akan melupakan sekolahnya itu yang menjadi tempat pem-bully-an bagi dirinya Selama kurang lebih setahun. Tapi tetap saja dia harus merubah warna rambutnya, kasihan sekali dirimu Jimin.

- _Apple And Orange_

Seorang _namja_ bersurai _mint_ tiba di bandara _Korea_ , dia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"aku sampai di _Korea!_ Aku rindu tempat kelahiran-ku ini.. ahhh.. aku harus segera tidur di kasurku setelah sampai dirumah!". Dia membawa koper-nya dan mencari seseorang, dia dijemput.

Di suatu sisi, seorang _namja_ dengan malas mengangkat papan bertuliskan, 'TUAN APEL DISINI!'. Malasnya, karena dia dilihat oleh orang orang karena papan-nya itu, "Apa ada masalah dengan papan ini?" _namja_ itu melihat papan-nya berulang kali, tapi tetap saja.. papan ini masih sehat dan tidak terjangkit virus mematikan apapun (apa lah ini).

"ahh disini kau rupanya"

 _-Apple And Orange-_

Jimin dan Taehyung sampai di rumah Taehyung. Taehyung tinggal sendirian, berhubung orang tuanya sudah tiada jadi dia benar benar sendirian, dan tidak akan sendirian lagi karena Jimin menemani-nya. Sepupu-nya yang cantik tapi tomboy itu. Taehyung hanya harus berdoa dengan serius saja, agar dia kuat mental menghadapi sepupunya ini.

Pertama, dia itu bisa dibilang _Hiperactive,_ dan Jimin itu manja meski dia itu tomboy. Yaa meski manja-nya hanya pada ibunya dan Taehyung saja. Dan jangan lupakan satu hal ini, oke.. ini agak sedikit mesum menurut Taehyung.

"dia itu benar benar _sexy_ di setiap sisi"

Jimin berbalik dan melihat Taehyung yang mengeluarkan jurus andalan-nya, _Blank Tae_. "kau kenapa?" Jimin mengibas ngibaskan tangan-nya di depan wajah Taehyung, "tidak tidak.. sepupu muda. Ayo, aku bantu angkat barang barangmu ke kamarmu."

Jimin terpukau melihat kamar baru-nya, Taehyung benar benar perhatian padanya. Kamarnya diwarnai oleh warna Putih, "kau perhatian sekali padaku, terima kasih.." sekali lagi, Taehyung benar benar harus menahan apapun saat Jimin bersikap seperti ini padanya. Dia hanya berharap Jimin tidak menganggu fikiran-nya kali ini.

Taehyung menyuruh Jimin untuk istirahat, besok dia dan Jimin akan mengurusi tentang Sekolah Jimin. Ibunya telah mempercayakan Taehyung untuk di titipi Jimin. Jimin ini tipikal anak yang hanya menurut pada beberapa orang, dan Ibunya menitip anak semata wayangnya itu bukan karena mengurus kebun Jeruk yang ada diluar kota (karena kebun Jeruk yang mereka punya sedang diurusi oleh Taehyung), melainkan mengurus dirinya sendiri yang sudah menyembunyikan penyakitnya pada Jimin selama berbulan bulan.

Dan Taehyung akan merubah Jimin, mencoba merubahnya dengan cara apapun namun tidak menyakitkan. Ibunya sudah terlalu lelah mengurus Jimin yang sangat aktif sekali jika dirumah, sampai membuatnya pusing. Semenjak perceraian orang tua nya, Jimin berfikir untuk bisa melindungi Ibunya. Namun caranya salah, dan inilah kesempatan yang bagus untuk bisa bersama Jimin kembali.

"ya mudah mudahan saja dia akan berubah, dan mudah mudahan saja aku bisa tahan dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**APPLE AND ORANGE**

Cast: Min Yoon Gi (Suga) , Jimin, Kim Taehyung (V) , Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok (JHope), Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Cast hidup milik tuhan.

WARNING: TYPOS, little OOC, AU, TG

(Ket: Jimin Yeoja, Jin yeoja)

#Chapter 2#

" _Hyung…._ Bangunlah, dasar tukang tidur! Kalah dengan adik-mu sendiri yang bangun lebih pagi darimu!"

Seorang _namja_ bersurai _mint_ yang dibangunkan adiknya itu langsung membuka mata, dia melihat adiknya yang sudah rapih akan berangkat ke sekolah. "wow, anak rajin sudah bangun rupanya", "iya! Dan _hyung_ orang termalas yang kukenal. Kau itu kakakku, harusnya beri contoh yang baik padaku", Jungkook pun dengan kesal pergi meninggalkan Min Yoon Gi, kakaknya itu.

"lebih baik _hyung_ segera pergi ke kebun untuk melihat hasil buahnya! Aku dengar dari _appa,_ bahwa hari ini panen untuk Apel Hijau" Yoon Gi yang mendengar teriakan Jungkook langsung mengangguk ngangguk mengerti, "Apel Hijau, aku suka apel itu!" lantas, dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mensucikan (?) dirinya.

- _Apple And Orange-_

Kembali lagi pada Jimin, sekarang waktunya dia pergi bersama Taehyung ke sekolah barunya. Urusan mengurusi kepindahan Jimin, Taehyung yang urus karena ini memang kemauan Taehyung (sepupu baik). Rambutnya sudah berganti jadi hitam, dan proses pewarnaan rambutnya tidak usah diceritakan.

"Jim, jika rambutmu sudah panjang.. jangan diikat ya? diurai saja"

Jimin yang mendengar Taehyung berkata seperti itu langsung tertawa, "yang benar saja, aku tidak akan pernah mau memanjangkan rambutku" Taehyung memutar bola matanya, "pantas saja kau sering di _bully"_ Jimin mengangguk, "ini _style_ ku dan aku tidak mau merubahnya" Jimin mengenakan dasinya.

"ahh kau ini susah sekali jika diberitau. Aku lebih tua darimu, menurutlah padaku" Jimin tersenyum lalu berbalik dan melihat Taehyung yang bersandar di tembok dengan tangan yang dilipat ke depan, pose nya membuatnya terlihat keren seperti model, "wow.. kau keren sekali. Kau jadi model saja!" seru Jimin antusias, Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "siapa yang akan mengurus kebun Jeruk itu? dasar bodoh!", "jual saja!" Taehyung membelakkan matanya, "kau gila? itu warisan dari ayah ibuku, dasar!"

Taehyung pergi dari kamar Jimin, membuat Jimin terdiam sesaat, "apa aku terlalu.. ahh.. Taehyung! Taehyung!" Jimin menyusul Taehyung sambil membawa tas-nya.

"Tae _mianhe!"_ Taehyung masih saja berjalan menuruni tangga, "hei.. maafkan aku!", anggap saja Taehyung sedang balas dendam karena Jimin berkata seperti itu. Taehyung agak sensitif semenjak ditinggal orang tuanya, jika ada pembicaraan menyangkut 'Kebun', 'Orang Tua'. Ya beginilah.. marah dan pergi.

Dug!

"Ahh Tae! Aku terjatuh! Sakit sekali! Sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk sekolah" Taehyung yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik dan melihat Jimin yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya, Taehyung mendadak panik dan mendekati Jimin, "ishh hati hati, kau ini ceroboh sekali. Akan kuangkat kau ke ka…"

Chu~

"satu sama!" Jimin berdiri langsung kabur ke bawah menuju keluar, meninggalkan Taehyung yang mematung di tempat karena mendapat kecupan ringan di bibir oleh Jim- Tunggu.. Bibir?

" _YA_! PENDEK! AWAS SAJA KAU!"

Teriakan nya memang tidak sesuai dengan hatinya, meski dia berteriak protes karena tidak terima karena dia pertama kalinya mendapat kecupan. Tetapi Taehyung tidak bisa bohong kalau dia menyukai Jimin sejak lama, yaa sejak Jimin menduduki bangku SMP.

"terima kasih Jimin" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu menyusul Jimin dan berlagak seolah olah dia marah besar pada Jimin, padahal kebalikannya.

- _Apple And Orange-_

"hei tuan Jeon, kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?"

Jungkook menatap malas teman yang ada didepan-ya, Jung Hoseok. "memang kenapa? Aku menakutkan jika melamun?" Hoseok menggeleng, "tumben saja, biasanya menggoda para _yeoja"_ Jungkook menghela nafas, "ahh bosan. Mereka semua tidak menarik!" Hoseok duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

"bosan dengan suasana, atau bosan dengan para _yeoja_ itu?" Jungkook melihat ke luar jendela, "keduanya" Hoseok menepuk tangan nya sekali seraya berkata, "aku punya solusi, sebaiknya kau-" belum selesai bicara, Jungkook langsung menyela, "itu.. itu siapa? Dia perempuan atau laki laki?" Hoseok yang penasaran langsung melihat keluar jendela juga.

"itu… Jimin! Jimin pindah ke sekolah ini!" Hoseok langsung berlari untuk menghampiri Jimin yang ada di gerbang sekolah, sementara Jungkook? Yang pasti dia kebingungan dengan tingkah teman satu kelasnya itu, ingin ikut ke bawah.. tapi malas, tidak kebawah.. penasaran. "ahh sudahlah.."

Tetapi diam diam, Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "yang penting aku sudah tau namanya kan? Dia _yeoja._. Tapi.. mungkin dia tomboy.. ahh ini kesempatan bagus. Aku tidak akan bosan lagi untuk seterusnya.."

- _Apple And Orange-_

Jimin menunggu Taehyung keluar dari kantor, ada pembicaraan pribadi dengan kepala sekolah katanya. Jadinya Jimin menunggu keluar, banyak murid murid yang berlalu lalang sambil menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"kenapa mereka melihatku begitu sih? Aneh sekali.."

Jimin yang bosan pun akhirnya memainkan _game_ kesukaan-nya, _Criminal Case_. "ahhh kenapa aku harus mencari bintang lagi? _Energy_ nya sudah hampir habis.. aku minta sajalah pada orang."

"Jimin! Jimin!" Jimin menghentikan kegiatan-nya dan menoleh ke samping kanan, "sebentar, dia siapa?" Jimin melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya dan melambaikan tangan-nya, "Hoseok? Jung Hoseok!" dan yang dipanggilnya itu sesuai dugaan-nya, "Kau pindah kesini?" Jimin mengangguk, "coba kutebak.. diberi peringatan oleh guru tentang warna rambut?" Jimin terdiam sebentar, "tidak juga. Aku disuruh tinggal bersama Taehyung" Hoseok mengangguk mengerti, "ahh begitu.. oh iya, kapan kita buat koreographer lagi? Disini ada Ekskul _dance_ loh!" Jimin tersenyum, "ya.. kapanpun bisa."

"ehh Hoseok kan?" Taehyung yang baru keluar dari ruangan langsung menunjuk Hoseok, " _sunbaenim?_ Waaa.." Hoseok memeluk Taehyung, "hei lepas lepas.. aku nanti disangka _Gay!"_ Hoseok melepas pelukannya, "aku terlalu antusias" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "karena kebetulan kau ada disini, antarkan sepupuku yang cantik tomboy ini ke kelasnya, dia sekelas denganmu" mata Hoseok berbinar, "benarkah? Waaaaa ini adalah hari bahagia untukku!" Taehyung dan Jimin tertawa melihat ke-antusiasan Hoseok.

"kenapa kau tidak ikut mengantar aku juga?" tanya Jimin, "aku harus mengurusi kebun dulu pendek!" Jimin mengercutkan bibirnya, "baiklah.. nanti jemput aku ya!" Taehyung mengangguk, "tapi aku agak telat menjemputmu, karena kau pulang jam 3 sore. Yaa sekitar jam 5 kujemput" Jimin menghela nafas, "itu namanya bukan agak telat lagi bodoh..", "nanti aku yang akan menemaninya bersama temanku Jungkook, tenang saja.. ada Hoseok disini" ujar Hoseok sambil menepuk pundak Jimin. "ahh baiklah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi ya! jangan buat ulah!" Taehyung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"eh Hoseok, siapa Jungkook?" Hoseok tersenyum, "murid tampan yang terkenal dengan ke- _playboy_ -an nya. Dia berganti ganti pacar, dan selalu menggoda _yeoja_ manapun di sekolah ini" Jimin bergidik ngeri mendengarnya, "semoga dia tidak tertarik kepadaku" Hoseok tertawa, "ahh kau ini suka sekali bercanda. Nahh itu dia kelas kita! Ayo masuk, sepertinya Yuan _songsaenim_ sudah datang."

- _Apple And Orange-_

Yoon Gi berada di kebun Apel milik keluarganya, dia membantu Ayahnya memetik Apel Hijau yang segar dan sudah pasti enak untuk dimakan. Karena Apel Hijau ini bukan Apel yang asam, tapi manis.

"kemana anak itu? Katanya mau kesini" Yoon Gi melihat jam nya berulang kali.

"hei! Maaf kami telat!"

Seorang _namja_ dengan baju santainya menggandeng seorang _yeoja_ yakni pacarnya, mereka menghampiri Yoon Gi. Dan senyum manis Yoon Gi mengembang melihat kedua teman-nya ini datang.

"kapan kau pulang?"

"kemarin"

Yoon Gi melempar dua buah Apel kearah mereka, "makanlah selagi segar!" mereka berdua mengangguk, "terima kasih"

"ah. Tidak usah berterima kasih begitu.. Namjoon, Jin"

Mereka bertiga tertawa dan melanjutkan obrolan-nya, "Namjoon, kau menyuruh Jin untuk diet atau bagaimana? Badan-nya kurus begitu!" Jin tertawa, "iya dia yang menyuruhku diet, waktu itu berat badanku benar benar tinggi dan dia semenjak itu di manapun kapanpun dia selalu menelponku untuk berolahraga. Dan beginilah.." Yoon Gi mengangguk mengerti, "tapi bagus.. kau kencan denganku mau?" Namjoon membelakkan matanya, "kau mulai lagi, dasar pendek!" ejek Namjoon, "ahahaha.. aku hanya bercanda!".

"hei!" mereka bertiga berbalik dan melihat Taehyung menghampiri mereka sambil membawa _box,_ "apa itu?" tanya Jin, "ini Jeruk Jin sayang.." Namjoon menjitak Taehyung, "dasar!" mereka tertawa kecuali Namjoon yang cemberut karena dijaili terus, "ini untuk kalian, dan Yoon Gi.. mana janjimu untuk memberiku Apel?" Yoon Gi menunjuk ke belakang, "Ada di sana, nanti aku ambilkan.. dan Jeruk ini?" Taehyung tersenyum, "untuk kau harus lebih banyak. Jin dan Namjoon dua saja"

"ahh tidak adil!" protes Namjoon, "ahaha.. bercanda, minta saja pada si Suga ini!" Jin mengangguk, "kami akan minta semuanya saja! Haha", "Suga, kapan kau pulang?"

Hanya Taehyung yang selalu memanggil Yoon Gi dengan sebutan Suga, berhubung mereka sangat dekat seperti sahabat jadi tidak boleh ada yang memanggil Yoon Gi dengan sebutan Suga selain Taehyung. Dan Yoon Gi juga memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan V.

"kemarin. Aku lelah sekali mengurusi kebun di luar negeri.. aku malas disana, lebih baik aku disini. Daegu!" Taehyung menghela nafas, "ya.. lebih baik di tanah kelahiran daripada luar negeri!".

- _Apple And Orange-_

"nahh ini dia murid baru-nya. Hoseok, kau duduk di tempatmu dan murid baru.. Silahkan kenalkan dirimu!"

Jimin ragu ragu, tangannya sudah keringat dingin. Dia ini mau berkenalan atau mau skripsi? Ahh lupakan.

Jimin membuka mulutnya, "Jimin, salam kenal. Aku Jungkook!" yang lain sontak kaget dan melihat ke bangku belakang, begitupun dengan Jimin. "Jungkook, bisa diam sebentar? Kau bisa berkenalan dengan-nya nanti" Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum "baiklah, lanjutkan" ujarnya santai.

"Namaku Jimin, pindahan dari Busan. Salam kenal, semoga kita berteman baik" Jimin membungkukkan badan-nya, "baiklah Jimin, kau bisa duduk dengan.. ahh kebetulan Jungkook duduk sendiri. Jadi kau bisa duduk dengan-nya" mendengar nama Jungkook, Jimin benar benar memasang mesin _DANGER_ dijantungnya. Dia masih ingat perkataan Hoseok tadi, dengan pelan dia menghampiri bangku Jungkook. Terlihat Jungkook yang senang dan menepuk nepuk kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong.

" _sit down with me, okay?"_ Jimin mendengus kesal dan duduk dengan sangat terpaksa, Hoseok berbalik ke belakang karena Hoseok duduk di depan mereka, "Jimin.. semangat ya belajarnya" Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk, "iya" tanpa mempedulikan Jungkook yang menatapnya, dia pun mengambil buku dari tas nya dan segera membuka nya, tapi Jungkook.. dia masih betah melihat wajah Jimin.

"hei _yeoja_ tomboy berambut hitam yang cantik, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Jimin masih tidak mau mempedulikan Jungkook. Tidak hilang ide, Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jimin, dan bisikan Jungkook membuatnya membelakkan mata dan menatap Jungkook. Jika kau ingin tau bisikannya, ini yang Jungkook bisikkan.

"kau sangat _sexy"_

TBC.

.

.

.

Maaf ya aku malah post ff yang ini, aku punya alasan ko kenapa post ff ini dulu dan belum lanjutin yang Our maknae, Dongsaeng VS Hyungdeul..

yang pasti aku bakal lanjut.


End file.
